In the related art, Non-Patent Literature 1 discloses communication processing in which a mobility management entity (MME) is selected on the basis of a terminal type of a terminal (user equipment (UE)) that requests attach processing, and the selected MME selects a serving gateway (SGW) on the basis of load information on the SGW. In addition, technology in which an MME selects an SGW corresponding to a control plane (hereinafter, simply referred to as “control plane”) that is a route through which a control signal for a communication service used in a terminal is transmitted, and an SGW corresponding to a user plane (hereinafter, simply referred to as “user plane”) that is a route through which a user signal for the communication service is transmitted during selection of the SGW, and technology of constructing a network environment in which an MME selects user planes for a plurality of communication services which are used by the terminal, and the terminal is connected to the plurality of user planes have been examined.
On the other hand, in a Long Term Evolution/Evolved Packet Core (LTE/EPC), a location of a terminal is managed by a tracking area (TA) identity list including identification information on the tracking area (hereinafter referred to as “tracking area identity list (TAI list)”), and when the terminal moves to the outside of the TA described in the TAI list retained by the terminal, the terminal requests an update (a tracking area update (TAU)) to a new TAI list corresponding to a terminal location after movement.